dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Necromancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
=Master Necromancer = Necromancers are not specialist wizards anymore... They are specially dedicated spellcasters. Necromancers are masters of the black art of undead and adept of the special discipline of blood and bone magics. Some are granted this "gift" by a careful master or even by the lord of death himself. Not matter their origin their art is vile and lifeless, mostly hated by anyone. Prerequisites Alignment: Any non-Good, no good person would venture in such a vile art. Feats: Spell Focus (Necromancy), Greater Spell Focus (Necromancy) Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 10 ranks, Spellcraft 10 ranks. Spells: Knowledge of at least 7 Necromancy spells. You must have spells from at least 4 different levels not including 0-level. Special: Must have been the apprentice of a necromancer for about 1 year or worship Khrone. Class Features All the following are class features of the Master Necromancer: Rebuke Undead (Su): When a Necromancer take his first level , he gains the supernatural ability to rebuke undead. She may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. He turns undead as a cleric of two levels lower would. Bone Magic (Su):'''Necromancer may draw the remaining energy from the remnant of a creature (bone, ash etc.) to a number equal to his Master Necromancer level per day. He may choose to * Restore his spell per Day number: The necromancer can restore a level wroth of spells by 2 HD of the former creature, a 1 Hd creature restore only 0 spells. A 9 level creature can restore 4 level wroth of spell, one level 4 spell slot or four level one slots. * Restore his black Art charges: For each 5 HD of the former creature, the necromancer can restore one charge. * Empower his spell: For each 5 Hd of the former creature, the necromancer can add +1 to his caster level for 24 hours, the bonus are stackable to a maximum of +5. Th incantation necessary take a full round and the remnant can never be farther than 5ft of the necromancer. Anyway how the ability was used, the remnant cannot be used ever again neither by Bone magic or any other ability that affect corpse (Animate Dead, Create Undead, etc.). Condition: * The Necromancer cannot use fresh corpse, the remnant must have been dead for at least a year. * The Necromancer cannot take energy from the remnant of a creature that had sacred burial (saint, kings etc.). '''Black Art (Su): Master Necromancer are master of necromantic magic, also called the black art. The spell casted with black art doesn't need any material component, but other spell requirement must be respected. By example, the Soul Bind black art create his own gem made of pure dark magic. The charges are determined by the level of the Master Necromancer (see The Master Necromancer Table). Black Art Mastery: At level 10 the necromancer can add his wisdom modifier to his number of charges. Blood Magic (Su): The necromancer is able to draw power from blood in order to restore is magical ability. He can use this ability at will, he can use it: * On himself: He must sacrifice 10hp per Spell level he want to restore, 0 spell level cannot be restored that way. So a 1rst level spell slot would cost 10 hp and 9st would cost 90 hp to the necromancer. An emergency power indeed. * On a willing allies: As above but on a willing creature (charmed and dominated creature do not count as willing, see unwilling) * On an Unwilling creature: Same as above, but the necromancer must commit all the damage trough a single melee, after the necromancer must succeed a grapple check and begin uttering incantation. If he manage to hold the subject until the end of the incantation (a full round), the subject is granted a will save (DC15 + The Necromancer's level (HD)) to void the effect. If all the condition are respected the necromancer is granted his power. Necromantic Lore: The necromancer may add a single spell from the necromancy school to his spell known (this ability do not grant an extra spell slot). Necromantic Surge (Su): Once per day the necromancer can unleashes massive amount of negative energy. The lightning-like blast deal The necromancer level (HD)d8 + Necromancer wisdom modifier (max 20d8) of negative energy damage (thus heal undead), But the arc hit many creature. Basically it ignore the caster (except if stated otherwise) but not the caster ally, the blast take priorities on enemy. Each time an enemy is struck subtract is HD from the damage (20d8 blast hit a level 18 creature, the next creature will take only 2d8 damage). If the blast hit any undead along the line, the spell end. The blast max range is 30ft (from each creature) a creature way from 30ft +1 from the surge current victim is ignored). Undead Mastery: For the purpose of summoning undead, the necromancer is considered 2 level higher. (+2 caster level) Undeath: Once the necromancer reach level 10 he may turn into an undead creature, because of so much exposure to negative energy. His type becomes undead but still retains his intelligence score. The changes to the necromancer are listed below: * Stop ageing, remove penalties from ageing. * 12-sided Hit Dice. * No Constitution score. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. * Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Immune to damage to its physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. * Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). * Uses its Charisma modifier for Concentration checks. * Not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. * Not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. Resurrection and true resurrection can affect undead creatures. "These spells turn undead creatures back into the living creatures they were before becoming undead" the necromancer turn back into an undead 3 day after being resurrected. * Do not breathe, eat, or sleep. * This transformation decrease the DC for the Ritual Lichdom by 4. The necromancer apparency doesn't change much, respect the player preference for that matter. However it is almost sure that at least 2 of the trait listed below appear on the necromancer. * Skin become paler * Eyes pupils become red * Hair become white * Take the characteristic of an older person. * Lost of hair * Eye become white (rare) * Become Gaunt * Smell bad The Epic Master Necromancer Class Features All the following are class features of the Epic Master Necromancer Black Art: Epic Necromancer get one extra charge of their Black Art class feature each 2 Epic Necromancer level. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:User Leziad